In The Begining Of The End
by Analiria
Summary: Two overlyused plots joined together. What would be the result? Catastrophic. Brilliant, yes, but catastrophic.
1. Running

A.N.: If you had been reading my previous stories (which is kinda surprising, since they stink.), you'll find that they are now gone. I'd simply combined the two plots, giving us now two girls. That's why, technically, this is no 10th walker fiction but an 11th at that. I do not know if this is entirely Mary-Sue, but I could say it's only half.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Lord of the Rings, and I do not write this for profit. I write this simply for my own entertainment, and for someone to read and criticize.

**--**

**In The Beginning of The End**

_By Analiria_

**--**

_Chapter 1: Running_

**--**

"I tell you Miss Guzman, if you don't tell your parents about your failing grades I will call them tomorrow and send them here. You wouldn't want your parents to know it this way, would you? Being the daughter of a CEO in a major company might get you off the troubles you've laid in this school, but not your grades." She looked at me in the eyes. "You are now dismissed."

I gave a nod and walked out of the room, closing the doors as quietly as it could.

Yes, this is the life of Reesha Guzman, Ree for short, which is, me. The thing is, I had not, I repeat, HAD NOT laid any troubles in this school! If only those stupid, annoyingly girly girls wouldn't bother me. Hey, if your dignity was insulted, will you just stand and not do anything? Of course not! I only punched them, for goodness's sake! It was not even a full-force punch, and they cry like they've lost their mommies. Haven't you realized that the preps bully so many students and _they_ do not get sent to the principal's office? The principal won't risk kicking out one of their athletic students just because they're afraid that they would lose in a game! We go to school to have education, yet the teachers and principals' value title in sports rather than titles in academics. How stupid is that?

However, I'm no academic student. Neither am I athletic. I'm not even in between! Well, yes, I'm good in taekwondo and aikido, not to mention fencing, but other than that I'm nothing. Na da.

Well, I am the daughter of a CEO in a major company… Just so happens that they aren't so close to me, like a parent should. A parent should be someone whom you could talk freely to, from candies to life-threatening problems. You know the feeling that you want to tell something, but you can't because you don't trust the person much? That's exactly how I feel. They're always so busy that sometimes you can't speak to them anymore. They always say that they're working for your future, but even if you ask them to be with you one whole day, they can't because they're working. Sometimes you wonder if they really work for you.

Can you really believe that this is what is going through the mind of a ten-year-old girl?

"Ree?" A girl asked. "Are you all right?"

I pretended a smile. "I'm all right, Layla."

Layla, an eight year old, blond-haired, big green-eyed girl, is my best friend. I'm two years older than her, yet age difference hadn't made the friendship awkward. She is the daughter of my mother's cousin and best friend. Her father died when she was still little, and that made her more mature than she should be. She's a very cute child, and very intelligent at that.

"Why were you in the principal's office again, Ree? Another trouble you got yourself into?" She grinned teasingly.

Cute, but very evil.

"Ah, nothing, just my grades. Threatened to call and tell my parents, but it's not as if they would have the time to go to school for me." I replied as if I hadn't cared. Sadness crept to her eyes and she lowered her head. We stopped just outside the main entrance door.

She looked up at me again. "Reesha, you know that they're-."

"Working for me and I should be grateful for them because they're giving every second of their lives for my sake. I know, I know." I continued for her in a well-used voice.

She lightly thwacked my arm. "I'm being serious, you know!"

I smiled slightly. "I know." I said as I kissed her forehead.

"Can you say nothing more than 'I know'?"

I smirked at her before turning to walk towards the direction of my house.

"Good bye, Ree! See you tomorrow! Happy Birthday again, and try not to provoke any dogs!" Layla shouted in the distance.

"I know!" I waved my hand, not turning back to see her. "Bye!"

I walked absently in the familiar roads I walk through every day. The only weird thing this day was that sirens were screaming, though faintly since it was somewhat far. I continued to walk towards my home, and the sirens were becoming louder by each step. I felt a pang in my chest, worry filling my heart. I started to run towards home, and as I took a right turn, one that would give me a full view of my house since it was the street where it was situated, I stopped at my tracks.

In front of my house were yellow lines and police cars. I nearly gave out a scream.

I slowly walked towards the nearest policeman, shocked of the view in front of me. "Sir." I called to get his attention. He turned around. "What's happened in my house?"

"Are you the daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Guzman?" He asked soothingly. I merely gave a nod. He was tall, so he kneeled to get in level with me. "I'm very sorry to say that your mom and dad died. They were murdered. You would soon live at your Uncle Fernando's…"

His voice faded as I turned to see the front of my house. The front door was open, and inside the living room was a yellow banner with "Happy Birthday, Reesha!" written in it. I turned my focus back on the officer.

"Can I go inside my house, sir?" I asked him, nearly begging.

His eyes widened in surprise. "No, you cannot. I'm sorry, ma'am."

I glared at him. "You won't even let me enter my house? It is my birthday, and they might've stayed at home for me!" Tears flowed in my eyes. "The dead bodies of my parents wouldn't frighten me, sir. They are not my parents anymore, since those bodies do not carry their souls." I spat at him, before running inside my house. There were no signs of my parents in the living room. At the coffee table was a small silver box, with a card saying:

'_We love you Reesha. Sorry if we weren't able to be with you when _

_you want us to, but if we aren't with you, just put this on and _

_you'll feel less lonely. We'll always be with you, Reesha! Happy Birthday! _

_Love, Mom and Dad.'_

I pocketed the box and looked at the officers around. I wiped the tears away from my eyes, going towards the room of my parents, but the officers stopped me. Instead, I went inside my room after asking an officer if it was alright to enter. I emptied my bag and put the books and notebooks on my desk. I randomly took clothes and shoved it inside my school bag. '_I'd rather take off than live in the house of my wicked uncle. If I lived under his house, my parent's money would go to him.'_

I took out a pen and paper, writing: "Give half the money to the account of Christelle De La Cruz, mother of Layla De La Cruz. Let the money be used for the education and welfare of the De La Cruz family. Let the other half of the money and lands owned by our family be used for making new houses for the poor. Signed by Reesha Guzman on the 17th of July, year 2000." I wrote my signature and dropped the pen. I lifted my bag to my shoulder, opened my savings box, took all the bills inside of it, pocketed the money and walked out of the room. I walked towards the entrance of the house, giving one last look before walking completely out of it for good.

"Where are you going, ma'am?" The officer from before, asked.

"I'll be staying at my friend's house for today. Here's the address." I handed him a piece of paper with Layla's address. "If I don't come back early tomorrow, just go to this place so you could take me to my Uncle."

"Would you like me to drive you there?" He asked.

"No thanks, the walk would do me good." I replied swiftly.

He smiled warily at me. "Don't act so tough, young girl. Be careful on your way now, okay?"

I smiled slightly at him. "Thank you, sir."

I walked slowly towards the park. Once inside, I walked absently, not minding where I was going. I stood over a pond and looked at my reflection. "Now, what do I do? If I went to Layla, they would take me to Uncle…" With that, I broke. I fell on my knees, crying my heart out over what had just happened.

I took out the silver box and opened it, a beautiful necklace of silver and a pendant of gold with aquamarine gems resting on the surface of the box. I took it out of the box and wore it. I held the card in my hands, reading it over and over again. Minutes later, fatigue and stress worked its way in my body. I rested against the grass and soon cried myself to sleep, not minding that I was in the middle of the park…

…But then, when I woke up, I wasn't in the park that I've slept in, nor at the police station. I don't even think that I'm still in Earth, or rather, on my time.

* * *

A.N.: Was it rushed? I feel it's rushed. Oh, and Christelle's my name. I'm only a teenager, I have no daughter. I just felt like putting my name in my story. Hehe.

Anyways, Read and Review! I accept anonymous reviews, so you don't have a reason not to. It's just that you're given the choice to do it or not to do it. I hope you would do it! Come on, the purple 'GO!' Button is screaming with me for you to review. Haha! Flames and Criticisms are welcome, though I tend to reply to justify what is right and wrong in what you've said. Thank you all for reading Chapter 1!

Layla and Reesha: Please review, so that Analiria would write and post chapter 2 much earlier!

Analiria: And I mean within three days at that!

Everyone: Thank you and please read the next instalment of: "In the beginning of the end"!


	2. Still Running

A.N.: Hallo People! You don't know how much you've made me happy! I can't believe that you guys like the 1st chapter but mind you, as I've said, this is the combination of two overly-used plots. I don't really know if you guys will like it 'till the end since I'm not that good of a writer. Still because of you guys, I'll do my best!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Lord of the Rings, and I do not write this for profit. I write this simply for my own entertainment, and for someone to read and criticize.

**--**

**In The Beginning of The End**

_By Analiria_

**--**

_Chapter 2: Still Running_

**--**

I felt a nudge on my shoulder.

I groaned, rolled over, and used my arms as a support for my forehead.

Another nudge, together with an un-human-like exhalation…

I reached for my blanket, but met thin air. I groaned once again, yet no sound came out from my throat. I rolled over my bed again, using my left hand to cover the glare of the sun. I tried to look at the person disturbing me, adjusting my eyes from the sudden light.

But then, the 'person' who was nudging me wasn't a person, but a horse. In fact, my bed wasn't a bed at all.

'_What the heck?!'_

I sat up and crawled away. It seemed to have felt my distress, for it took steps backward while neighing as if screaming.

I looked around, and saw a forest surrounding me. I felt something in my right hand, and saw that it was a piece of paper. I read its content. Instantly, memories of yesterday crashed unto my head. I touched the necklace that was given to me by my late parents.

'_Shouldn't I be in the park? What happened? …Where am I?'_

"Roheryn!" I heard a man cry out. I immediately tucked the necklace under my shirt and stood up, ready to fight back if ever the man decided to do something unwanted.

A well-built, dark-haired, greyish-eyed man stepped out from the bushes. He dressed weirdly, as if they were back in the medieval period, but without the silver armour. His hair reached to his jaw, and had a three-days worth of beard. He went towards the horse and calmed it down. He turned to look at me.

"Why is there a human girl, a child no less, out in the borders of Rivendell?" He asked with a deep voice. "…and why such clothes?"

I relaxed my body, knowing that such a question from a man means that he meant no harm. Still, that doesn't mean I'll let go of the Swiss knife inside my pocket.

'_Wait a minute… Rivendell?'_

I tried to ask, yet no sound came out from my lips. I raised my hand to my throat and tried to speak, but no vibrations could be felt. My eyes widened.

His eyes filled with confusion, so I stepped towards him. I stopped right in front of him and took his hand which caused him to stiffen. I ignored it and placed his palm on my throat. I tried once more to speak, and as expected, no sound or vibrations could be detected. I let go of his hand.

Affirmation crawled to his eyes as he nodded his head.

"I will take you inside of Rivendell, and let us wish Lord Elrond would have a cure." He said. "Forgive my manners. I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. I am a mere ranger, known as Strider outside the walls of Rivendell. This-" he gestured to the horse, patting its body. "…is Roheryn."

I nodded, and let a small smile creep to my lips. I looked around for my back pack and saw it just a few feet away from us. I opened it and look for a paper and pen, but to no avail. I took it and placed it securely in my shoulders. Mr. Aragorn simply raised eyebrows at this as I walked back towards him.

I silently squealed as he lifted me on the horse. He skilfully lifted himself up behind me and almost wrapped his arms as he took the reins.

I felt my face become hot from embarrassment. Never in my life, besides my father, had I a man sit behind me with arms almost hugging me…

But then, I'm only 10 years old, right?

…But then again, why do I feel butterflies in my stomach?

'_What the hell...'_

* * *

Lord Elrond lightly placed the tip of his fingers to my throat, his fingers cold. "Try to speak, my child."

I was taken inside a room in Rivendell which I find gloriously beautiful. I guess I'm not in America anymore, but if I wasn't then where am I?

Meanwhile, I'm sitting in a chair with Lord Elrond in front of me. Mr. Aragorn was a few feet away from us and is beside a beautiful lady 'elf', as they have called their selves. She introduced herself to be Arwen, the only daughter of Lord Elrond. Weren't elves supposed to be little and mischievous? Well, I'm glad they aren't… At least I've a reason to believe since they look different from humans.

'_Wait 'till Layla sees this!' _I thought excitedly. Layla always said that elves, according to mythology, was little, annoying, and had different colours of clothing depending on their personality. If an elf is good, it wears green. If it takes children, it wears black. If it was mischievous, like most of the elves are, it wears red. _'Fascinating isn't it?' _I remembered Layla saying. Trust Layla to be a nerd about mythology.

An old man, who had a long white beard and wearing grey clothes, was sitting on the other side of Mr. Aragorn and Ms. Arwen and was looking at me with twinkling eyes. I would've mistaken him for Dumbledore, if not for the magic and the clothes. Beside the old man was Lord Elrond's wife, Lady Celebrian.

I complied with what I was asked and waited for the result. He sighed.

"As I've thought." He started with a sad voice. "I'm very sorry my child, but there would be no cure."

'_What?! That can't be possible… what had happened to me?' _I thought, shocked by what he had said. I looked up to his eyes, and saw pity.

"My child…" The old man called as he stood up and walked towards me, saying his first sentence since I've arrived. "Where do you hail from?"

He held a parchment, quill, and a black ink. I looked at him questionably. Why quill and ink, if pen is already invented?

Ignoring this, I dipped the tip of the quill in the ink bottle, and had a hard time adjusting to the slimness of the quill before writing: _**"I'm from Vermont, U.S.A. Where am I? When is this?"**_

I handed the parchment back to the old man, who read it with a raised eyebrow and nodded, before handing it to Lord Elrond.

The old man sighed. "My child, you have a different style of writing… It is good that we are still able to understand it, but there is no such place here as Vermont, U.S.A."

I raised an eyebrow at this, my sadness concerning what had happened temporarily disappearing.

"You are in the house of Lord Elrond, in Middle Earth… Today is the 18th of July, 3006 of the Third Age."

'_WHAT?!'_

I gently took the parchment from Lord Elrond's hands and wrote: _**"But that is impossible! I'm supposed to be in Vermont, U.S.A., with no 'Middle' in EARTH, together with my Uncle Fernando, with the date being the 18**__**th**__** of July, 2000, with no Third Age or what so ever!"**_

I gave the parchment back to him.

"I'm sorry child, but what has been said is true."

I looked at Mr. Aragorn with widened eyes which widened more as he nodded his head.

Lord Elrond, sensing I want to say more, held out the parchment. I took it again.

"_**But, Lord Elrond, if what you say is true, how can I go back to my world?"**_

He turned to Mr. Aragorn, handing him the parchment. Mr. Aragorn took the parchment, reading it.

Mr. Aragorn walked towards me and kneeled to get in-level with me. Ms. Arwen's eyes simply glistened with amusement while Lady Celebrian just looked outside the window.

"What is your name?" He asked as he handed me the parchment.

"_**I'm Reesha Lilieth Guzman."**_

"Well, Reesha… You can't."

* * *

A.N.: What legend do you think is responsible for this mischief? I added 'Lilieth' to Reesha's name, for my own amusement. But hey, there is a reason why I added it! Also, Reesha being mute contribute a lot in the story.

Special Thanks too:

_**LanaLangKent**_- I'm really glad you think this story awesome and well written! Well, here's your wish!

_**Just Me- **_Thanks! I'll try to keep up with your expectations, since Reesha, because of her parent's death, might become a little down… I don't really know. But, I won't make her angst-ridden, that's for sure.

_**BlackRoseVine**_- Thank you very much!

Oh, I also have a Harry Potter (DMHG) story, entitled: "Leaning in on Olive Trees". I'm working on both stories at the same time, so please don't kill me if I don't update that soon. I also have a poem with the same pairing too. If you're interested, please consult my profile. Hihi.


	3. Waiting

A.N.: Hey, people. I'll propose one thing to you guys…

One review/e-mail comment is equal to 1 cookie point. The one with the highest cookie point would have a special prize.

Disclaimer: And yes, I don't own the story. I only own Layla, Reesha, and Christelle… which is me. Bwaha.

**--**

**In The Beginning of The End**

_By Analiria_

**--**

_Chapter 3: Waiting_

--

'_What?!'_ I looked up at him, wide eyes filled with shock and disbelief.

"_**What do you mean 'I can't go back'?"**_ I shoved the parchment at him.

He simply looked at Lord Elrond, who was slowly paling. Suddenly, Lady Celebrian rushed beside me, kneeled, and took both my hands.

"We cannot tell you… yet. The time will come when we shall tell you, but in the mean time, will you accept to stay at our home?" She asked kindly.

I looked up at Lord Elrond, who opened his mouth to comment but whether it is good or bad, he stopped himself. I slowly nodded, not knowing where else I would be able to stay. Lady Celebrian merely smiled at me, her hand holding mine as she stood up.

The old man coughed, before saying: "Forgive my manners, Lady Reesha. I am Gandalf the Grey. I would be at your service in what ever you may need." He bowed a little, smiling at me. I smiled back, and he went out of the room.

"I guess this meeting is finished. Lady Reesha, I'm sure Arwen would be glad to show you to your room?" He asked, turning to Arwen for approval. She gave a nod.

"I would be in my study if ever any one would need me. Good day. Celebrian?" He asked, inviting her.

She gave a nod before turning towards me.

"I hope to see you at supper, my dear." With that, she went out the door.

"Lady Reesha, would you like to rest now?" Mr. Arwen asked.

I stood up, dipped the quill into the ink, went over to Aragorn, and took the parchment from him.

"_**Ms. Arwen, I do hope you not call me lady, since it does not suit me. I would be more than glad if you call me by my given name… and no. Would it be possible if I have a tour?"**_ I smiled at her sheepishly as I handed the parchment.

"Of course!" She smiled, before frowning. "But do know this Reesha, you deserve that title more than me."

I gave her a questioning look, but neither gave a thing away. Even if I don't know them, that doesn't mean I can't sense them hiding something.

"But please, do call me Arwen. Long have I been surrounded by males, except for my mother. I am glad to have you as part of this house."

I gave her a smile.

"What would you like to do then?" Aragorn asked, having felt that he was being ignored.

* * *

I ran around the fields, until I was out of breath. I nearly stumbled as I turned to look at Aragorn and Arwen, grinning at them.

Hey, who ever said that I can't pretend and try to forget about my problems?

I ran towards the two, who was looking at me while they were talking. When they near me, I heard a different language. I stopped in front of them, giving a weird look.

Aragorn chuckled. "It's Elvish. Why don't we go to your room now? I am sure you're quite tired and you still have to get ready for supper."

I nodded.

"Come." Arwen called as she went on ahead of us. We followed closely behind.

"How old are you?" Aragorn asked, glancing at me.

I raised my left hand in an "o" shape, and one finger at the other.

He nodded, and I pointed a finger at him.

"Me?" He asked with a smile on his face. "You wouldn't believe it even if I say so."

I shook my head.

"I'm seventy-seven."

"What the..." My mouth formed, still bearing no sound. I hung my head before looking up at him in the eye. It seemed the truth. I gaped at him.

'_HE'S OLD ENOUGH TO BE MY GRANDFATHER! How come the hair…?_' I pulled at my hair, asking him how he looks so young.

He merely chuckled.

"My ancestors lived with the elves… I guess that explains much of it." He replied, looking at Arwen. "The elves have long life, they live up to thousands years of age."

I nodded. I pointed at Arwen. He cocked his head, not understanding my actions. I hung my head. _'This is getting harder…'_

I waved my hand at him, signifying that we talk of this later. As if on cue, Arwen called out and asked for us to hurry.

* * *

I jumped on the bed, silently giggling and hugging one of the pillows. Aragorn raised an eyebrow at this, but with an amused glint in his eyes. Arwen simply hid her smile. I turned to them, and smiled sheepishly.

"I guess you like it then?" Arwen asked.

If I had a voice, I would've shouted: "WHO WOULDN'T?!"

The room had a theme of white and silver, making it look absolutely elegant. The colour of the walls was white, with paintings hanging and silver patterns randomly printed. Windows were placed just above the bed, which body was of silver colour and had white sheets. On the left side of the room was a door, probably the rest room. Beside the door was a tall cabinet. On the other side were a mirror, chair, and table. The room wasn't exactly big, but it was spacey enough.

I simply nodded enthusiastically.

"I'll leave you here then. I'll come back here so I could assist you." I gave her questioning look, not understanding her last sentence. She just bowed a little, before turning to Aragorn. "Would you like to come?"

He nodded. "If ever you would need us, we'll be in the room in front of yours."

I nodded and they went out.

I lied down and looked at the ceiling. It was kind of enchanted, since it looked like you were looking at the sky. The sun wasn't visible, and there were little clouds moving slowly.

'_So, I guess this is a dream, huh? But then, if this is a dream, then why did I feel Aragorn pulling me up? Ahhh!! Elves are really elegant species... I hope humans be somewhat like them. At least they care about the environment...'_

I had peace for at least two hours, until a loud 'bang!' came from the other room. I jumped out of bed, straightening my clothes before going out from my room to knock on the door of the room where the sound came from.

After waiting three minutes outside the door, I lost my patience and opened the door. What I saw was something I was not prepared to see and if I had a voice, I would've screamed a scream that might reach Pluto… If Pluto did exist in this world.

Did I say that I hated homosexuals? Not to mention homosexuals doing _it_ together. Oh, did I mention homosexual twins doing _it_ together?

"Elladan!" The one underneath said, kicking the elf on top of him. "If it was father that saw us, what do you think would be his reaction? I told you not to do something that would tempt me to do it again!"

If one was to walk past me now, he would trip because of my jaw.

"…but you were the one that started it!" The other said. Both did not have their shirts on.

The first to speak got up and walked towards me, and I stepped backwards.

Hey, if I get over the initial shock, nobody would be able to stop me from strangling him. Why? I hate gays. Really. Why do I hate gays? I don't know. They're just irritating. Anger towards homosexuals' runs in our family's veins.

My body is now pressed on the wall, looking horrified at the gay elf.

"I'm very sorry for that." He kneeled in front of me, taking my hand and lightly kissed it. If my face already looked horrified, it would be even more now, if that is possible. He once again stood up, a grin in his face. "That-" He pointed at his twin. "-is my brother."

I raised my eyebrow at him. If I had a voice, I would've said: "As if that isn't obvious." Good thing I didn't have right now. Hate for the gay people is slowly rising, Initial shock decreasing.

"Umm.." He tried to explain. "We were wrestling, not doing _it_. That would just be plain disgusting."

'_Tell me about it.' _I looked at him, his chest, and at him again, hoping he would get the idea.

"Oh. I'm sorry." He smiled sheepishly. "Wait a minute."

He turned around sharply, closed the door, and rummaged inside the room. Shouts of "MOVE!" and "I AM MOVING!" was heard, before the door burst open again. The twins went out of the room, now wearing tunics.

"I'm Elrohir." One of them said. "I'm the one whom you talked with earlier, and this-" He placed a hand on the other's shoulder. "-is Elladan, my twin. We are sons of Lord Elrond."

They both bowed slightly.

I gave a nod, and a smile. They glanced at each other, before looking at me again. "…and you are?"

I placed a hand on my throat and opened my mouth to speak. They both looked at me awkwardly, and I slightly rolled my eyes. I did it again.

"Oh…" Elladan mused. "You're mute."

I simply nodded. The door on my right opened, revealing a smiling Aragorn and Arwen.

"Oh. You've met already." Arwen said.

"LITTLE SISTER!!" The twins mused, reaching their arms out as if to hug Arwen. She simply furrowed her brows, and hid behind Aragorn. I looked at them amusedly.

"Reesha." Arwen called. "You haven't taken a bath yet?"

I shook my head.

"So your name is Reesha." One of the twins said. You know, I can't really distinguish one from the other. I turned at the one who spoke and smiled. "We'll see you at supper then."

I gave a nod, before Arwen held my hand and took me to my room with Aragorn following suit. Arwen pushed me slightly to the rest room where I quickly bathed and wrapped a bath robe at my small body. I went out of the room and met Arwen who was rummaging at the closet, and Aragorn who was leaning on the door. Arwen quickly pulled out a white children's dress and shoved it towards me before pushing me to the rest room again. I dressed and went out of the room. Arwen sat me on a chair as she brushed at my hair, doing it in a fashion of the elves.

"Done." She sighed with finality, pushing a stray strand back. I mouthed 'thank you' at her before opening the drawer to reveal parchment, quill and ink.

"_**Are the twins gay?" **_

Arwen simply looked at Aragorn and beckoned him to come closer, showing him the parchment.

"Elladan and Elrohir? Yes, they are. Always keeping the house gaiety and buoyant." He answered.

"_**No, I don't mean gay as in happy. I mean gay as in homosexual."**_

He snorted as he read, earning him two raised eyebrow. "They aren't."

I simply nodded.

"Did something happen?" Arwen asked, curiosity evident in her voice.

I slightly smiled, before shaking my head. I received two suspicious looks.

"Come, supper would be served only a few minutes from now." Aragorn stated, turning and opening the door.

* * *

"Elladan and Elrohir, I believe you've already met Lady Reesha?" Lord Elrond asked as supper was served.

"Yes, father. I believe we met on good terms." One of them answered, sneakily winking at me.

I hid a smile by drinking some tea.

"I believe so too, as they wouldn't tell what had happened." Arwen said snidely and both of the twins glared at her.

"And what had happened?" Lord Elrond asked, looking at the two. They both smiled sheepishly, but did not give a word. He turned towards me and asked me the same thing.

"_I'd rather not tell, Lord Elrond. That would be a secret among the three of us. Oh, but not to be disrespectful sir, but I'd rather if you call me by my name only."_

I handed him the parchment, and he simply nodded, sighing. "I would not ask then, Reesha."

I smiled at him and I caught Gandalf looking at me amusedly, a smile on his face.

Really, if I sewed him some wizarding clothes, he'll look like Dumbledore!

I looked at him questionably, but was cut off by Aragorn.

"When would the training start, Lord Elrond?" He asked at him, but his gaze was upon me.

I turned to questioning look at Lord Elrond.

"As the sun rises tomorrow." He replied.

I turned to the both of them, eyes asking questions.

"You heard him, Reesha." Gandalf stated. "Your training concerning healing and sword-wielding would start tomorrow morning."

* * *

A.N.: There, A longer chapter! After two more chapters, the real story would start! Nobody answered my question in the last chapter. Once again, I ask: Would one like long chapters or short chapters?

Special Thanks to:

**Le Pain Perdu** – Hihi. Yeah, I don't think any writers did that. Oh, how your words made me laugh out loud. Thanks for the review! I really appreciate it.

**Readerfreak10** – Thank you very much!

Where did BlackRoseVine, Just me, and LanaLangKent go? T-T


	4. Still Waiting

A.N.: Hallo people! You really made me happy with your reviews.

Disclaimer: Okay… so our phone lines were stolen, meaning we didn't have internet for the past week. If I did own LOTR, I would just be paying MERALCO to do the re-instalment of lines faster.

**--**

**In The Beginning of The End**

_By Analiria_

**--**

_Chapter 4: Training_

--

'_What?!'_ I looked up at him, wide eyes filled with shock and disbelief.

Do all chapters need to start this way?

Just because I do taekwondo doesn't mean I would want to learn to wield a sword!

…wait.

I do want to know how to swing a sword… but that doesn't mean I would do Elvish medicine. As if modern medicine isn't hard enough. THINK ABOUT THE CHEMISTRY! CHEMISTRY!! Oh, my head hurts… Is this really a dream?

"Oh, and add sewing." Lady Celebrian cheerfully added.

If sound was evident in my vocals, I would've screamed: 'Why, OH WHY?!' to God, which I mostly don't. Sewing is one more thing that I'm not good at. Sure, I can do decent simple dresses and such, but you wouldn't be able to find one dress that I've made without a stain of blood to it. In case you're wondering, it's my blood we're talking about.

I simply gave a meek nod.

"_**What do I need training for?"**_ I wrote hastily.

Lord Elrond simply glanced at Gandalf, who got the message… what ever message they want to pass. But, before Gandalf could speak, Aragorn beat him to it.

"We think it would be appropriate if you learn how to protect yourself. It would raise suspicions in the enemy's eyes as to why a girl such as you is in the care of the elves."

I furrowed my eyebrows at this.

"_**Then, if I bring trouble in this land, wouldn't it be better if you would send me away?"**_

"Yes, but us elves are too much hospitable for that." One of the twins answered, able to spare a glance at my note.

"Also, there is no assurance that the rangers to be with you in your journey to another place would be able to protect you from harm." The other added.

"_**But, why give much importance to me? A normal girl that fell into another world in a normal, or rather, weird occurrence would surely be banished from the land she has stepped on… At least, that would be what would happen in my world, if they don't dissect or kill me first."**_

Silence filled the room, and I swear you would be able to hear if a pin fell into the floor.

A few more seconds passed, before Arwen cleared her throat. "It is the custom of the Elves. Aragorn was taken care of my mother and father. That would be the same that we would do to you."

I gave a reluctant nod, since a nagging feeling tells me that they are hiding something from me. I swear I heard Lady Celebrian exhale a rather large amount of air.

"Well, now that the explanations are finished, I would like to know what Reesha's schedule would be." Gandalf said, before sipping on his soup.

"Every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday would be spent on sword-wielding. Tuesday, Thursdays, and Saturday mornings would be spent for Elvish Medicine. The rest of the time would be spent with Lady Celebrian and Arwen, with whatever they might want to teach you." Lord Elrond dictated. "Would that be all right with you, Reesha?"

I gave a nod and a smile. At least I won't be pricking my finger each day in my dream.

* * *

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK.

"Reesha, are you there?" A male voice asked.

I sat myself up and swung my legs on the side of the bed, before standing up and making my way towards the door.

Dinner ended at least ten minutes ago, and everyone went to their respective bed rooms. Since 'training' would start tomorrow, they told me that I had to sleep early, thus landing myself on my bed.

I opened the door, and one of the twins leaned on the door frame.

"Really, Reesha. How long would it take you to open a door?" He teased.

I glared at him, before opening the door wide enough to let him enter. He did, and sat on the edge of my bed. I closed the door and plopped myself unto the pillows. I reached for the parchment, quill, and the bottle of ink that I hid under my right pillow.

"_**Why are you here?"**_

"Nothing much. I just wanted to disturb you."

"_**Well, thank you very much. You succeeded on your quest."**_ I gave him the parchment, complete with a glare.

"Elrohir, at your service!"

"_**Oh. I thought you were Elladan."**_

"Don't worry. It's not your fault that you're stupid."

I glared at him. _**"Oh, but I will worry since I have a gay person sitting near me."**_

"Hey! I'm not gay."

"_**Of course you're gay! Isn't it obvious that you're so merry and cheery?"**_

He rolled his eyes. I smiled in triumph.

"Okay, it's clear that you won this round… but that doesn't mean you'll win in the next."

I raised my eyebrow at him, and he merely smirked.

Few seconds passed, before the elf in front of me jumped at me. A few seconds after that, both of us were rolling around the bed, Elrohir's laughter in the air.

Suddenly, the door opened, causing us to freeze in our position.

"Now, now." The elf said before imitating the elf on top of me, which I guess he really didn't need to. "If it was father that saw you both, what do you think would be his reaction? I told you not to do something tempting!"

Elrohir, who had somewhat managed to catch his breath again, stared at his twin. "Haha, very funny, Elladan." He stated sarcastically.

Elladan closed the door and jumped on my bed, face and stomach first. A few seconds after, he raised his head from the sheets, looking at me. "What were you two doing?"

"Isn't it obvious?" The other said.

"I was not talking to you." He said while he turned to Elrohir, before turning to me again. "Well?"

I rolled my eyes, and reached for the parchment and quill again.

"_**We were in a tickle war."**_

"Oh. Don't you think it's a bit early for you both to do this?" He said with a smirk. "I mean, you just met this afternoon, and now you both are acting as if you knew each other since birth."

I widened my eyes in realization, before nodding my head in agreement. I mean, I don't easily become close friends with a person in an instant!

"Hey! I do this with lots of people you know!" He reasoned. "I guess I'll have to leave now. I believe Elladan has something important to tell me right now."

I nodded my head, and the twins left the room with one smiling at me as he closed the door. As soon as my door closed, I ran towards the door and placed my ear right at it.

"…yes, considering that you hardly are ever out going, not to mention opening up to anybody… and you only ever did that with me, mom, and Arwen."

"Shut it, Elladan."

A door slammed, and after a moment, another door closed.

I went out my room and knocked at the room beside me, in hopes that it's Elrohir's room.

The door opened, and gratefully it was Elrohir in front of me.

"Sorry about what happened just now. Would you like to enter?" He invited.

I nodded my head and entered the room with paper, ink, and quill in hand. I sat at the chair placed in front of his study table. His room was just the same as mine, though more grand and manly. Bows, daggers, and swords adorned his walls, replacing the paintings that I had in mine.

"_**Well then, would you care to tell me about this world? Also, how you came to know that I came from another world, since you two didn't seem surprised about the conversation that occurred in supper."**_

Elrohir simply handed the note back.

"Ada filled us in just after you lot went out of the parlor. We weren't sure if you were the one he had talked about, until you knocked at my door earlier. Ada is "father" in Elvish." Elrohir answered.

Then a knock was heard from the other side of the door, before Elladan's head peeked in.

"Hey, sorry about earlier…" Elladan started. "…and you're at it again."

"At what again?" Elrohir asked.

"You. The both of you. First you were in Reesha' room, and now you're here. What if father saw this?" Elladan smiled at his last sentence.

I glared at him, while Elrohir simply ignored his twin.

"What would you like to know about Rivendell?" Elrohir said.

"_**Everything."**_

"Hey, come inside you prick, and help me with this." Elrohir shouted at his twin.

Hey, just because this is a dream doesn't mean I won't do some studying about this place, you know? Who knows, maybe this world is real in my world.

* * *

KNOCK, KNOCK.

I tried to open my eyes, which was closed a second later because of the light coming in from the window. I groaned, throwing the covers upon me. I heard a groan.

I stiffened.

Oh God… Please don't let it be the horse again.

I panicked, before relaxing once again when I felt the comforter. I yawned, sitting up from my position. I looked around, finding two identical persons beside me. I screamed.

…Only to find that I can't hear a scream. My jaw opened bigger, if that was even possible. Heck, if I had a voice, I would've screamed louder.

'_What is this?! I mean, it was a dream, yes, but a REAL DREAM?!'_

One of the twins snored loudly, before breathing steadily once again. I looked at him in disbelief.

'_Wait. That didn't make sense. So…'_

I poked the one who snored, and actually felt his skin against mine.

'_Oh, man…'_

The door opened slightly, and I saw Aragorn peeking through the door. As I met his eye, he went inside and closed the door, greeting me with a raised eyebrow. I reached for my parchment and quill, writing: _**"Well, Good Morning to you too." **_Before showing it to him.

He chuckled. "Yes, good morning. May I ask how you ended up between these two, and why you're in this room and not yours?"

"_**Lecture about Rivendell's history. Why are you here, anyway?"**_

He smirked. "Sword fighting. I'll wait for you in the kitchenette. We'll start the lesson in a few minutes." With that, he went out.

I gave a nod, rolling on one of the twin's back to get out of bed. I poked the both of them, but to no avail. I sighed before going to my room, rummaging the cabinet for some clothes and found leggings, a brown belt, and a medium-sized polo. Brown boots were beside the cabinet. I went inside the bathroom and did the daily routine.

* * *

A sword swung for my right temple, and I ducked, the blade swishing two centimetres from my head. I tried to pierce him, but he managed to step away, making me lose my footing. He swung the sword towards my right neck, before expertly stopping it a centimetre from me.

"Dead." He said, pausing before sheathing his sword. I followed suit, my breathing returning to normal.

"You're good for your age, but not good enough to be fighting an expert. Don't always be on offence or defence. Work on balancing the two."

I gave a nod, before sitting on the grass, still huffing.

"We'll start again later, after lunch."

He sat beside me, looking at the scenery. Minutes have passed, but it was of comfortable silence… until Aragorn suddenly spoke.

"Strengthen up. We're both here for the same reason."

I looked at him incredulously. He just turned to me, smiled, and stood up, before reaching a hand out to me, ignoring the hidden question in my eyes. "Come on, let's have one more spar before heading back."

I gave a nod, and took his hand. They were warm and comforting. He pulled me from the ground, and I bumped onto him. I stepped back, and straightening my clothes as I looked at the ground.

I suddenly heard the sound of a sword being taken off from its sheath. I reached for the hilt of my sword and looked up. As I suspected, Aragorn tried to catch me off-guard, his sword already in mid-air. As he raised his sword, I stepped my left foot back and removed my sword from it sheath with my right hand, and lifted it in the air in a vertical manner, hoping that my arm wouldn't give out on the impact.

Just before his sword hit mine, he stopped. "Good." He stepped back, and started to place it back in his sheath.

I nodded and headed for the entrance while placing my sword on its sheath. Suddenly, swift air and the sound of the sword slicing the air sounded near my right. I felt the cool metal resting in my right shoulder. "Dead."

I turned towards him, disbelief on my face.

"Careful, Reesha. Some people might seem trustful, but they could be the one who would betray you. Be alert." He said, placing the sword away from me.

My eyes widened at this, hurt pouring out of my eyes.

'_Does he think that I'm a spy?' _I looked up at him, and he seemed rather surprised at my reaction.

"Reesha, if ever you think that I think that you're a spy, that's where you're wrong. I'm simply giving you advice for what would and could happen in the future."

Now, it's my turn to be confused. What does he know about my future?

Since I have no parchment or quill, perhaps I'll just ask him later.

I nodded.

"Besides, I haven't said 'class dismissed'.'" He said while walking side by side with me towards the castle.

* * *

--3 years after--

"Trust me, Reesha… I would be okay." She reassured as she hugged me.

"_**But… with the orcs on the loose… If you didn't allow me to leave from Rivendell, then how can I assure that you'll be oh-so safe as you say? Please mom… Aragorn just left a few days ago."**_ I wrote.

"I'm sorry, Ree… but I do have to go. I'll be okay. I promise." She hugged me tight, kissed my forehead, before straightening up. "Promise me that you'll do your best on your training, okay? Once I get back, I'll make sure to see your progress in sewing."

I grinned before hugging her again.

"Celebrian!" Lord Elrond called from the distance.

"I'll have to leave now, Ree. I'll see you after a week, okay?"

I gave a nod, letting her go. She gave me one last kiss in the forehead before walking away. Still, that doesn't take the feeling of panic and distress in my chest.

A year after I fell into this world, strong bonds have been made. Arwen became a close friend and a real sister, just as Elladan and Elrohir became brothers. Not by blood, of course. I look at Lady Celebrian like my real mother, and is one of the two that knows of my parent's deaths. The other is Elrohir.

Even though I call Lady Celebrian 'mom', I don't call Lord Elrond 'dad'. It just doesn't feel right. Also, Lord Elrond is more of a guardian and not like a dad. Aragorn…

Well, Aragorn is just like an uncle. Uncle, but not something else. Really.

"You okay?" Arwen asked me, seeing me as she turned the corner. I gave a nod again, giving her a small smile in reassurance. She smiled at me. "Come on, I'll walk you to your room."

She took my hand, and we started on our way.

"BOO!" Elladan and Elrohir shouted as we turned at the corner, with Elladan wearing Elrohir's robes and vice-versa.

Arwen and I raised both our right eyebrows. They rolled their eyes.

"Who am I?" Elladan asked. I kept my raised eyebrow, and Arwen simply giggled.

I took his hand, and spelled his name on it using my pointing finger.

They both groaned. I grinned.

Two months after my first day here, I got them figured out. I don't know how I do it, but I just do. Three months after that, I introduced to them another way of communicating. Because the parchments were being wasted on my writing, I tried to train them into understanding my word-spelling to save the parchment and ink. Sadly, only the twins could understand it.

I reached for Elrohir's hand, and spelled: _**"Oi, let's do archery."**_

Elladan paled when Elrohir dictated what was spelled.

"You're alone on that." He said quickly, before sprinting off to a general direction.

"Okay then." Elrohir smirked. He turned to Arwen. "Is it okay if I kidnap this little sister of ours?"

Arwen nodded, before putting an edge in her eyes. "Just make sure that she would go to her sewing class tomorrow."

I took a step back and smiled nervously. Just last week, I hid in the halls to escape sewing.

"You heard her." Elrohir said. "Let's get going then."

Elrohir started walking away. I started to turn and follow suit, before Arwen stopped me. "Ree, Mother always goes to Lothlorien and comes back unharmed. Don't worry about it."

I looked at her in the eye, before nodding. She gave a smile of reassurance, and let go of my arm.

* * *

Stand straight, get in stance, get arrow from the quiver, position it in the arrow, aim for the target, breathe, and let go. _Woosh…_

The feel of the feather and the air as the arrow goes off… It's one that I won't let go.

The arrow aimed straight, true to its direction. _Bull's eye._

I smiled. I took an arrow again, and did the same routine, going faster in pace. I did the same directives, faster by the next arrow.

This went by a quarter of an hour or so, before I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at Elladan.

"You're getting a lot better." He paused. "Do it again."

I did as he asked. He nodded. I did it again, but he stopped me before I let go of the arrow.

"Form is good, but you could work on your accuracy. Keep your chin up." He said, using his index finger to lift my chin.

"And your chest out." He said as he turned towards my back, holding my shoulder in place and pushed my upper back. "Now shoot the apple on that tree, the nearest from the target."

I did, and it hit the centre of the apple.

He smiled in satisfaction. "I don't think I'll see Elladan running around and screaming like a homo."

I smirked.

The reason why Elladan ran away earlier is because I nearly hit him five days earlier. He was reading a book while leaning in a tree, and I accidentally shot the arrow at him, because I turned when Aragorn called my attention. The arrow was a centimetre away from his face.

_This is going to be a loooong week…_

* * *

A.N.: Hihi. I'm sure the story is a bit rushed in this part but I have to fasten things up a bit so that the real story can start. I guess it would be two more chapters before the journey begins. I'll see you then.

Aragorn: Analiria would love to thank:

Le Pain Perdu – (I hate gay people, that's why I won't make them gay. EVER.)

Anonymous Reviewer and Inferno – bows Arigatou Gozaimasu! (Thank you very much!)

Enyamorntuilr – T-T Your pen name is so hard to get right. Hehe. Still, I like it. Thank you for thinking Ree cute!

Now that that's finished…

Everyone: WATCH OUT FOR THE NEXT INSTALMENT OFF: "In the Beginning of The End!"

Dumbledore: Those who review would not only get a cookie point, but also a toffee.


	5. Healing

--3 years after--

A.N.: Yes, Reesha is now 13 years old. Oh, I added some features… I don't know if you'll like it, so please add it to your review, if ever you decide on doing it.

Disclaimer: Still don't own LOTR.

/Previously on: "In The Beginning of The End"/

"_It is the custom of the Elves. Aragorn was taken care of my mother and father. That would be the same that we would do to you."_

"_Oh. Don't you think it's a bit early for you both to do this? I mean, you just met this afternoon, and now you both are acting as if you knew each other since birth."_

'_What is this?! I mean, it was a dream, yes, but a REAL DREAM?!'_

"_We're both here for the same reason."_

"_Careful, Reesha. Some people might seem trustful, but they could be the one who would betray you."_

"_I'll have to leave now, Ree. I'll see you after a week, okay?"_

'_This is going to be a loooong week…'_

**--**

**In The Beginning of The End**

_By Analiria_

**--**

_Chapter 5: Training_

--

: 14th of June, 3009, Saturday afternoon. Halls of Rivendell :

I held his hand, stopping him from walking. _"Would you please let me have your measurements?"_

"I'm sorry, my dear, but I have not yet had a tailor get my measurements."

"_Can you please let me do it?"_

He stroked his beard, deciding, before nodding. "I believe you could."

I gave a small smile and nod.

"_Then, would you please go with me to the family room?"_

He gave a nod. I let go of his hand, and started to walk to the direction of the said room. Once there, I asked him to stand on a small platform, and took his measurements. I wrote down the said measures, and gave him a nod to signal the end.

"May I ask what you would be doing to my measurements?" He asked, stepping down the platform.

I only smiled at him.

"Well then, I would like it if I would be the first to know of your intentions."

I gave a nod, and he went out of the room. I reached for the sewing kit, and started my project. A few minutes later, Arwen went inside the room.

"What a surprise! You're here already?" She asked, before looking at my activity. Her eyes narrowed, suspicious. "What are you planning?"

I only smirked at her, before concentrating on my work again.

: 15th of July, Sunday Morning. Dining Room :

"What would you be doing today?" Lord Elrond asked, before finishing his tea.

I merely shrugged.

"Because Aragorn is not here in the moment, the usual would occur. See me tomorrow afternoon."

I groaned silently, and the twins snickered. I glared at them.

In the start, M-W-F would be for sword wielding, and T-TH would be for Medicine. Saturdays and Sundays would be for sewing lessons. A year after that, the schedule had changed. Mondays and Thursdays would be for sword/dagger wielding (whatever Aragorn wanted to teach), Tuesdays and Fridays would be for Archery with Elrond and Elrohir teaching me, and Wednesdays and Saturdays would be for Chemistry… I mean, Medicine.

…Which leaves me only one day for sewing. (YEY!)

But then, every time Aragorn was out of Rivendell to do his ranger work, that means Mondays and Thursdays would be free days. But then, Lord Elrond cut that out when Aragorn left for fourth time. Now, every time Aragorn would be out of the country, we'll be back to the first schedule, but with minor difference. T-Th-S would be for Archery, Sundays would be for Sewing (Still, YEY!), but M-W-F would be for Chemistry.

Ahem… I mean, Medicine. (No yey.)

It's not that Medicine is so bad… Actually, I rather like it. It's somewhat like Potions in Harry Potter, but with no big cauldrons... and Professor Snape being Lord Elrond. Of course, only on sessions.

Don't get me wrong. I love the guy, but he's just so strict… and scary. The only times that I'll see him father-like would be when Aragorn would be leaving (Of course, Arwen would be saddened by that.), and when he's healing someone in the Healing Wards.

"Is there something wrong, Elrohir and Elladan?" He asked.

"Nothing, ada." They replied at the same time. I smirked at them. They narrowed their eyes at me, before Elrohir widened his eyes and smirked.

Uh-oh. That just signifies that the said elf has an intelligent but oh-so-evil idea.

"Ada." Elrohir stated. I froze, my suspicions right. "We've taught Reesha all we know about archery. I'm sure that she can handle her bow right, and would be able to fight with a bow and arrows on a long-distance battle."

Lord Elrond raised his eyebrow, and I followed suit. Normally, the two, much especially Elladan, won't praise my works. They would intensely examine it, and state all the imperfections.

Elrohir, surprised at what his brother had said, opened his mouth to retort, but closed it as soon as Elladan looked at him. His mouth formed an "o"-shape, making me narrow my eyes. Those two are up to something.

…But what?

"Yes, Ada." Elladan agreed, making Lord Elrond's eyebrow raise higher, if that was even possible. "We've taught Reesha all we know. It's only up to her to polish her movements, which is already equivalent to a thousand years worth of elven archery training."

An invisible light bulb lightened above my head.

'If I'm already good enough in archery, as they say of course, that would mean my classes would stop, leaving me with only Chemistry and Sewing!'

Before I could retort, Lord Elrond spoke. "Have I not heard Arwen saying that Reesha missed your head only a few days ago, Elladan?"

I blushed in embarrassment.

"You would continue to train her, and if what you speak is true, then I believe that the both of you should guide her in polishing her movements." He said with finality, before standing up. "I would be in my study if any one would need me." He went outside the room.

I stuck my tongue at the both of them in triumph, glad that Arwen wasn't here.

"You know, if Arwen was here-" Elladan started, before he was cut off.

"If I was here, then what?" Arwen asked, leaning on the doorframe behind me.

I slid my tongue back on its proper place just as Arwen was able to view my front. She narrowed her eyes.

"Have you been sticking your tongue out again?" She said with her bossy tone complete with her hands at both her sides.

I violently shook my head, while both of the twins nodded theirs. She let out a sigh and took the seat at my left side, reaching for a piece of French toast.

Just two days ago, I went to the kitchen and taught the elves how to make a French toast, so that mom would have a different breakfast than the usual. She and the others had liked it, so the cooks added it to the usual set for breakfast.

"This really is good, you know." She said absent-mindedly. "It tastes good with any type of syrup."

The twins nodded their heads in agreement.

I took Elrohir's hand. _"It's the best if you use chocolate syrup__**." **_

A light bulb once again lightened above my head, but suddenly went off again. _'Even if there was a cacao fruit here, I still have no idea how to turn it to cocoa.'_

"What's chocolate?"

"_Only the best sweet in the universe. Oh, you wouldn't know how much I miss it… Too bad you don't have it here."_

Arwen simply nodded, perhaps not giving much importance having not tasted it.

Oh… They don't know how much they're missing.

: 16th of June, 3009, Monday Evening. Healing Wards :

"Reesha… You're grinding too hard." Lord Elrond said as he examined me.

I nodded, and lightened my hold on the pestle. I added a small amount of water to the grinded leaves, before mixing the two together. I added one spatula of the yellow substance to the mixture and grinded it once again. I lightened the small lamp, somewhat like an alcohol lamp. I continued the process.

The mixture ended up to be a greenish substance, just like what the book tells. I passed the mortar to Lord Elrond, and he studied it carefully.

After a minute or two, he nodded. "You are getting better, Reesha. The colour is slightly off, and it should be more condensed. Compared to your last year's performance, you are proving many."

I gave him a wide smile. Approval is rare to come by, just like Elrohir and Elladan's.

"This balm, as you have already known, is to be placed on one's wounds **after** it is disinfected. If properly used, the wound would heal relatively faster than the usual span of self-healing. Placing it in a wound before disinfection would trigger the opposite effect. It would not be a major problem, but it would make the wound heal a great deal longer than the normal healing, and might cause the wound to be infected. One healer was already able to make a mixture able to counter the effects of this balm if ever it was used incorrectly. Still, we make it a practice not to 'mistakenly' do it anymore." He said. "This balm is known as Dandelion Moonlight, mostly because it smells like the flower and is most responsive on the evenings, since the atmosphere would be moister and it helps with the effects of the balm."

"Note that using this balm would cause the patient a little more pain, but the pain would be worth it."

The lesson continued, until it was time to stop the session. The both of us bid goodnight, before going to our respective rooms. I continued my sewing.

: 17th of June, 3009, Tuesday Afternoon. Archery grounds. :

Stand straight. Take arrow. Position arrow. Aim. Shoot. _Woosh… _Bull's eye.

"Has Arwen forced you to sew something again?" Elladan asked, pointing at the tips of my fingers which started to bleed again because of the strain of holding the bows.

I shook my head, before doing the same procedure faster.

After a minute, an arrow was shot every three seconds, and the precision was beginning to falter. I tightened my hold and tried to aim better, but to no avail. I sighed.

"It's nearing six. Would you like to have the usual test now?" Elrohir asked.

I nodded my head, preparing myself.

Since this year, we started a new approach to archery since I knew and had mastered its basics. From then on, every session was ended by a game between one of the twins and me, Elrohir every Tuesdays and Elladan every Thursdays. The game will end once one of the two players' arrows would shoot outside the two inner rings, meaning the bull's eye and the one after that. The pauses in between the positioning of the arrow would be not counted, since all know that the both of them could shoot an arrow every second and a half. Still, both of them think that it would be better to monitor how long the interval would be to see how fast I would improve.

"Last time, your aim faltered after one minute and eight seconds, with an arrow being shot every three seconds. Elrohir and Reesha, on your positions."

We did as asked, and Elladan signalled the start.

Elrohir followed my pace. After a while, my aim started to falter slightly, nearing the edge of the second inner ring. I tightened my hold and straightened my body more, but an arrow of mine went outside the inner rings after ten seconds or so.

I groaned silently, before sitting in the ground in exhaustion. I turned to look at Elladan expectantly.

"Not too shabby. Aim faltered after a minute and fourteen seconds, an arrow still being shot every three seconds." Elladan said.

I nodded to him, before looking at the sunset. I stood up and waved goodbye at the twins, before rushing to my room to continue my project.

: 18th of June, 3009, Wednesday Evening. Outside the Dining room. :

I entered the room with a small package in hand and a grin on my face, and smiled widely as I looked at Dumbledore.

…I mean, Gandalf.

I took the seat beside Elrohir, and bowed slightly to Lord Elrond.

"Why are you so happy, Reesha?" Arwen asked as she took a sip of her mushroom soup.

I raised my package. Everyone paused.

"Who's it from?" Elladan asked, slightly worried.

I furrowed my eyebrows and shook my head, and poked Elrohir's left hand, as I was in his left. He opened his hand for me to be able to pass the message.

"_No. I made it. It's for Gandalf."_

They all nodded and relaxed, and I swear I've heard Lord Elrond release a held breath.

_What are they so worried about?  
_

"Oh, so that be the reason why you asked for my measurements?" Gandalf asked.

I nodded, handing him the package.

"So that's why Ree had bleeding fingertips these past few days!" Elladan exclaimed. I nodded at him.

"Am I allowed to open it now?" Gandalf asked, amused, complete with twinkling eyes.

I gave a nod.

"Gandalf, it would be better if you cautiously open it." Arwen said snidely. I narrowed my eyes at her.

Gandalf opened the small box and in it was a folded purple robe with gold-coloured linings. On top of it was a letter.

_**Dear Gandalf,**_

_**I'm sure you don't care much about clothing, **_

_**but I made you this robe because I felt like it. **_

_**It'll be alright if you don't wear it, **_

_**as long as I'd be able to see you wear this robe even only once in my life. **_

_**It would truly make me happy. I hope you like it!**_

_**With love,**_

_**Ree.**_

Of course, I didn't expect him to open the package in front of everyone. Gandalf simply smiled at me as he looked up after finishing the letter.

When Gandalf took the robe out of its box, all the others around me simply smiled.

I shot an "I-told-you" look to Arwen.

"This is a wonderful robe, Ree." Gandalf said in amusement. Arwen simply grinned and nodded. Lord Elrond's eyes were smiling.

"I'm glad to see that it has no blood on it." Elrohir said, smirking.

I pinched his arm.

When dinner was finished, Gandalf once again thanked me for the robe and all of us went back to our rooms, save Elladan and Elrohir. The both of them followed me to my room, the three of us collapsing on my bed.

"You know, It'd be so funny if I see Gandalf wearing that robe you gave him." Elladan said.

WHAT?!

I narrowed my eyes at him, before jumping on him to strangle him.

"You got it wrong!" He shouted in defence as I curled my hands around his neck. I ignored him and tightened my hold on his neck. Elrohir simply watched us, amused.

"It's because we haven't seen Gandalf wearing another design of clothing." Elrohir answered for Elladan, who was slowly turning blue.

My mouth formed an "o" shape before lying down the bed again, taking my hands away from Elladan.

"…and because you requested, I'm sure we'll be seeing Gandalf wearing it some day."

I nodded and smiled. I took Elladan's hand.

"_You know, he makes me remember someone."_

"Who, Gandalf?"

I nodded.

"Tell us about him."

"_Oh, he's from a fiction book. He's a witty wizard, who loves the muggles. Muggles are non-magical folk, like me. Most pure-blooded wizards were muggle-haters, believing that they are of higher standards than muggles, and that muggles should be their slaves. Dumbledore, the one whom I say is like Gandalf, thinks otherwise, even if he is a Pure-blood. He uses both wizarding and muggle candies for his passwords."_

"Candies?"

"_Oh, Candies are sweets."_

"Lovely."

"_Would you be going back to your rooms?"_

They both looked at each other. "No, we'll stay here."

…and then the battle for the domination of the bed started.

See, it has been a known fact that the twins sometimes sleep over my room, and are sometimes seen sleeping on the floor.

: 20th of June, 3009, Friday Night. Archery fields. :

_Woosh…_

I focused intently on the aim while keeping my pace. Another twenty seconds or so, and my aim slowly faltered. I tightened my hold, and straightened my back more.

Suddenly, I felt someone on my back, both his familiar hands on mine.

"Don't concentrate too much on what you're doing, or else you would lose focus on the things around you. If I was an enemy, you would be dead by now." The man spoke, and I relaxed on his hold. "Let go of the arrow."

I did as he told, and the arrow landed on the centre of the bull's eye. I smiled, before letting go of my bow and hugged the man behind me. I tightened my hug before finally letting go of him and stepped back. I grinned at him.

"Shouldn't you be doing Medicine with Lord Elrond?"

I looked up at him. _"Yes, but he had to do something so I thought I'd practice here."_

He nodded. "Let's go back to the house and eat, shall we?"

I grinned and nodded. We walked towards the 'house', arm to arm. The walk was rather quiet except for the rustling of trees and the twitting of the birds. We went inside and all seats were now occupied except four. Aragorn and I sat on our seats and I gave a questioning look to Arwen, looking at her and the two unoccupied seats at my left.

"They went out." Lord Elrond said, answering my unsaid question.

I looked at Arwen incredulously, since the twins never left the walls of Rivendell without saying it to me first. She merely shook her head.

The rest of the night was quiet.

: 21st of June, 3009, Saturday Afternoon. Entrance Gate of Rivendell. :

I paced around, biting my thumb.

"I thought you already let go of that habit." Aragorn said in a matter-of-factly way, pointing at my thumb and stopping me from my worry trip.

I raised my hands in exasperation, before pacing again.

"You do know that there are other elves with us and the attitude you're showing is making them unnerved."

I glared at him again, before plopping myself beside him on the rock he was sitting at.

You ask why I'm so worried? It's because Mom should've been here at least five hours ago, and the fact that Elladan and Elrohir left without even mentioning it to me.

A few more minutes, and the gate creaked open. I looked at it expectantly.

…But what I saw was something that I had not hoped.

Elrohir, who was bruised and dirty, was in front of them riding on Penguin the horse.

Mom was sitting in front of Elladan, the both of them sitting at Kitty the horse. Elladan looked the same as Elrohir, but Mom was in a far worse condition.

Don't ask about the horses' names.

My heart welled with panic.

I rushed towards them, and took hold of Penguin's reins, leading them towards home. Aragorn did the same with Kitty.

Once home, Elladan, Elrohir, and Mom, currently carried by Lord Elrond, were taken to the Healing Wards. Kitty and Penguin were taken to the stables by Aragorn.

Once there, Lord Elrond carried mom on a room and I was left with the twins.

"I think you should treat Elrohir first." Elladan said. "He has a rather deep and long wound on his back."

I nodded, and went over to Elrohir. I tried to take off his shirt and he stopped me, before taking off his shirt on his own. The thing was that the blood already clotted and clung on his shirt, causing it to open and bleed again. He gritted his teeth to prevent crying out from the pain.

I thwacked his hand, since it was not necessary for him to do that. Still, the blood was already dripping on his back. I took out a cloth from a nearby cabinet and started to wipe the blood surrounding the wound, careful not to touch the wound itself. After that, I placed some grinded leaves to the wound, disinfecting it. Elrohir grunted from the pain.

After that, I placed some Dandelion Moonlight balm on it, covering the wound. I soaked the cloth with water, before wiping his face and some other parts of his upper body. Covering his wound with a bandage, I gave him a smile to signal finality.

"Thank you." He said, his tone emotionless as he went out the door.

Never did Elrohir say nothing but thank you whenever I treated him, or say something emotionlessly.

I furrowed my eyebrows at him, but it was met only by Elladan. I gave him a questioning look, which he returned with the same look. I rolled my eyes and did the same with him what I did to Elrohir.

: 22nd of June, 3009, Sunday Afternoon. Lady Celebrian's Ward. :

I sat at a stool beside her, holding her hand. She slept silently, lying in her bed.

"Mom…" I whispered mutely, placing her hand on my forehead.

"Ree..?" A voice asked. I looked at the general direction of the voice, seeing Lady Celebrian's eyes half-opened. My eyes widened, and I hugged her.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to keep your promise." She whispered again.

I only nodded, still hugging her tightly. Lord Elrond entered the room, and I straightened myself.

"Reesha, may I ask you to go out for a while? Celebrian and I would discuss something." Lord Elrond stated.

I simply turned and nodded at him, giving her hand a squeeze of reassurance before going out of the room.

"Reesha." Aragorn called. I turned towards him.

"Is she already awake?" He asked. I gave a nod.

"Expect to have a guest tomorrow." He said, before disappearing in a corner.

I furrowed my eyebrows, and waited for the door to open again.

: 23rd of June, 3009, Monday Afternoon. Lady Celebrian's Ward. :

I sat on the stool that I occupied just yesterday. Mom was still sleeping, so I took her hand in mine and silently gazed at her face.

A few minutes later, she opened her eyes.

"Ree?" She asked as she sat up and leaned on the pillows.

I smiled at her.

"How are you?"

I took the writing set from the bedside table.

"_Shouldn't I be asking you that, mom?"_

She only smiled.

"How is your sewing going?"

I showed her my fingertips, and grinned. _"I made Gandalf a robe."_

She only furrowed her eyebrows, before sighing. "Well then, I'll make sure to see it later."

Silence dominated the room, before a nagging question finally won the internal struggle within me.

"_Mom, what happened?"_

She sighed. "I was thinking when you'll finally ask me that. Well, the group and I were attacked by the orcs as we were going back here. I ran towards here, but I blackened out from exhaustion after more than an hour of running. Elladan and Elrohir only found me the day before yesterday, but as we were going back home, we were met by the orcs again."

"_How many were they?"_

"That I would not answer."

"_How many fell?"_

"Reesha, I don't think it's a good idea that-"

The door burst open, and an elf with blue eyes and platinum blond hair stopped just in front of us. The elf swiftly pushed me to the side as he hugged mom. I narrowed my eyes at him, nearly stumbling from my seat and making me stand.

"Lady Celebrian…" The guy whispered as he continued to hug her.

"Legolas." Mom said, before slightly pulling away from the hug to see the elf who had hugged her. She pushed a stray hair from his face. "My, you've grown so much since the last time I saw you."

"What happened?" He asked, worry dripping from his voice.

"We were simply attacked by orcs. Elladan, Elrohir, and the other elves took care of that." She replied.

"But three dozens of orcs?!" He asked.

Mom looked at me and I smiled. She rolled her eyes, and I smirked. Mom seemed to have been taken the habit from me.

Make a note to thank the elf later.

"…but I'm lying here right now, aren't I?"

He reluctantly nodded, seeming to let go of the subject. Suddenly, he turned his gaze at me sharply.

"Who is this human to wear the traditional robes?" He spat, before looking at my clothes. "Get some food for Lady Celebrian."

Erase the note. Rude much!

Currently, I was wearing the uniform that all medics were required to use, and I am to wear it every Medicine session. Since Aragorn wanted to rest for this day and Lord Elrond requested that we have a session to cover up for the missed session last week, I'm wearing the uniform for later.

I narrowed my eyes at him, and he narrowed his eyes also.

"Well?" He asked again.

Mom thwacked his arm. "Legolas!" She reprimanded him.

I smirked at him. His eyes went to slits.

"That is Reesha Lilieth Guzman. She is under mine and Lord Elrond's care."

I gave a small curtsy, before standing beside Mom's bed.

"_I'll just get food for you, as this elf just pointed out. Please tell me about him later? I'll leave the two of you then."_

She simply smiled and nodded, and I returned the gesture. I started to walk out of the room, before turning to give the ellon a last glare.

I opened the door and exited, meeting Elladan out of the room.

"I see you've seen Legolas then?" Elladan asked, smirking. I glared at him, taking his hand.

"_**The elf's a snob! So rude…"**_

"Oh, he's only like that towards humans, save Aragorn. I'm sure he'll warm up to you after a day or two."

"_**I doubt it."**_ I spelled, before turning the other way and began walking.

* * *

A.N.: Here enters the mean Legolas. Don't worry, he's still the same elf. Let's just say something happened long before the fellowship and that triggered his hate for mankind… but of course, not all men. Legolas would still be kind to all characters, save Ree and the dwarf in the future chapters.

Yeah, I know that it's being rushed. One more rushed chapter and then a normal chapter would be posted then.

Layla: At least I'll be seen at the end of the next chapter!

Dumbledore: In case you're wondering, the robe that Reesha gave Gandalf earlier is a look-alike of my robe. The same robe that I wore on Harry's hearing, 5th book.

Harry: Analiria would like to thank the following reviewers:

Dumbledore: hands out chocolate puddings and a piece of cookie

Everyone, including Voldie (Voldemort): Watch out for the next instalment of: "In The Beginning Of The End"!!

Ginny: Analiria would like to say sorry because she hasn't updated "Leaning in On Olive Trees" up until now.

Everyone: Byebye!!

Dumbledore: As a final note, the reviewers for this chapter would get a white rose from Draco Malfoy.

Draco: HEY!


	6. Biting

A.N.: Finally! Exams are finished. I can now write again.

I now have my first flame (review), sent by Flame Rising. If ever you're reading this, I'd like to say thank you, for it encouraged me to write better. If I can't satisfy your tastes now, I'm very sorry then, but I guess I can't do anything about it, can I?

Disclaimer: What, are you going to hurt me more? You know that saying 'I don't own LOTR' hurts me. T-T

/Previously on: "In The Beginning of The End"/

"_This is a wonderful robe, Ree."_

"_I'm glad to see that it has no blood on it." _

"_Mom, what happened to you?"_

"_Would you get some food for Lady Celebrian?"_

"_Well?"_

"_The elf's a snob! So rude…"_

"_Oh, he's only like that towards humans, save Aragorn. I'm sure he'll warm up to you after a day or two." _

"_I doubt it."_

**--**

_Chapter 6: Biting_

--

: 24th of June, 3009, Tuesday afternoon. Training Fields :

"You're slipping, Ree. You should've practiced while I was gone." Aragorn said as he stopped his sword a centimetre from my temple.

I glared at him.

"Take your position." He commanded, taking few steps backward to create a distance between us. I did the same. "Ready."

I took my fencing position and he raised his eyebrow. I only smirked at him in reply and tried to cope with the weight of the sword.

Of course, just because I'm not in my world anymore doesn't mean I don't practice fencing. Sometimes while I'm alone in my room, I practice fencing and not the style that Aragorn is currently teaching me.

"Start."

I stepped my left foot backward, aiming my sword at Aragorn. He sprinted forward, sword in the air, vertically striking. I stepped sideways before striking his right arm. He was able to block the strike and I stepped a couple steps backward, my sword ready. He changed to a defensive stance and I followed suit.

The warm breeze blew and I charged at him. Suddenly, he charged too. We both strike at the same time, our swords diagonally meeting each other with a clang.

Since I practiced fencing by myself and with no one else, my grip was not as hard as it should've been and that I won't be able to handle such a force with a heavy sword as a substitute. Surely, my sword was taken from my grasp, landing softly a few steps away. I side stepped quickly using taekwondo's stance. He once again charged at me, the sword aiming for my neck. I ducked, rolling sideways to reach my sword.

As I touched the hilt of the sword with my fingertips, I felt the familiar coldness of the sword at the back of my neck. I paused, frozen from my position.

"Dead." The owner of the sword said.

I furrowed my eyebrows at this, since the voice wasn't of Aragorn. I dropped myself on the floor, opposite of the stranger's sword and turned to see the man who dared disturb my training with Aragorn.

…I mean, elf.

…the elf who oh-so rudely interrupted my conversation with mom and judged me by my race alone.

I glared at him and I heard a snigger from the distance. I redirected my glare to Aragorn, before directing it once again to the elf. I silently groaned, reached for my sword, and stood up, all the while glaring at the elf. I walked towards Aragorn who was currently sheathing his sword and smiling like a goof. I stuck out my tongue towards him.

"Why are you wasting your time on her, Estel?" The elf asked.

I turned towards him again, now with a raised eyebrow.

"Why, is it wrong to use my time in training a mortal?" Aragorn asked with a hint of amusement in his voice.

He only rolled his eyes in reply.

"You know, if your father was here…" Aragorn trailed off, an expectant eye on him. He only kept silent. Aragorn turned to me.

"I believe you've already met?" He asked. I took my stuff from the nearby tree, getting my writing kit.

"_Why does he have to be so bloody rude?"_

"He's just that."

"_Estel?"_

"They called me that before."

"_I believe you want to converse with him?"_

"Why?"

I smiled sheepishly. _"I'll just chat with the twins."_

His eyes narrowed. "Are you looking for a way to escape?"

I shook my head, a little too quickly.

"Why am I feeling that someone is talking about me?" The elf asked from the distance, his eyes narrowed.

I replied with a raised eyebrow, before sheathing my sword and walking towards the house.

: 25th of June, 3009, Wednesday noon. Reesha's bedroom :

"Reesha, would you like to go out for a picnic?" Arwen asked, leaning on the door frame.

I grinned at her as a reply.

It has been a tradition that we have a picnic at the side of the lake once per month. Not only is it fun, it also means that I'll have no training that day.

"Get ready then. We'll go there by horse."

I gave her a questioning look. Whenever we go there, we go by foot.

"We have a visitor with us."

I cocked my head to the side, adding to my questioning look.

"Legolas." She replied, grinning. I groaned silently.

All of the elves in Rivendell know by now about mine and Legolas' dislike for each other. If ever they didn't believe it before since I'm under Lord Elrond's care and that Legolas, to my surprise, is Mirkwood's crown prince, it had been confirmed by yesterday evening.

To Lord Elrond's distaste and surprise, Legolas was found covered with water from head to toe with a bucket on his head when he opened the door to his room. How Lord Elrond found out that it was me who planned it together with Elrohir, I would never know.

I changed to a polo shirt and jeans, courtesy of sewing classes. I went out of the room with her.

"I would never get it why women in your world would wear men's clothes." She said while we were walking.

Soon, we were inside the barn. Elladan, Aragorn, and Legolas were already there. I took her hand.

"_Where's Elrohir?"_

"He won't be coming." She replied, a hint of sadness in her voice.

Before I could question her more, Elladan called us.

"Ree, you'll be riding with me. Arwen with Aragorn." He said.

I furrowed my eyebrows at him. They already know that I could ride alone especially when riding Penguin or Kitty.

"Don't question. Lord Elrond's orders." Aragorn said, keeping Roheryn steady while Arwen mounted. I stroked Kitty's mane.

"We'll be riding on Penguin for today, Ree." Elladan said, readying Penguin. "Legolas, you'll be riding kitty. She's the one with the ready equipment."

Legolas merely nodded as he patted each of the horses. As I mounted myself on Penguin, I eyed Kitty who seemed to also look at me. Legolas now turned to Kitty, reaching for her mane. Suddenly, she tried to bite him.

"Woah!" Legolas exclaimed stepping backwards. Kitty started to neigh as if laughing. I grinned at her.

"Careful, Legolas. She bites." Aragorn warned.

If ever you're wondering about the horses' names, it originated from me. Penguin's actually one of Elladan's horses. The problem with Penguin's first name is that he doesn't acknowledge it. When I first met him, he made sounds that were similar to penguins. When I said the word penguin silently, he looked at me hence the name 'Penguin'. Kitty, on the other hand, was brought in by Glorfindel. She had no name then. She wasn't tame at all and always pounced and bit any being that came near her. I went to see her every day as close as I could get without harming myself. One day when I went to see her, she didn't go crazy. I was able to calm her, and Elrohir took care of her. She made me remember Layla's wild cat, hence the name 'kitty'.

He tried to approach kitty once more and this time, kitty didn't react. I rolled my eyes at kitty and she simply neighed. He then mounted on kitty and we went on our way.

: 27th of June, 3009, Friday afternoon. Near the lake :

We arrived at the destined place. I inhaled the sweet scent of my surroundings, the fresh air tingling my nose. Elladan pulled on the reins and we jumped off the horse. The others did the same.

I took Penguin's reins and tied it to a big branch, before nuzzling him. Legolas did the same, though nearer to the water. Elladan, being Elladan, took off his shirt and jumped into the lake. Aragorn smiled heartily at him while Arwen struggled with the picnic bag.

"Legolas!" called Arwen. "Would you please get the mat in Kitty's pouch?"

Legolas neared Kitty and as he opened the pouch, Kitty quickly walked forward and turned diagonally before swiftly reversing in his steps, making Legolas step backwards. He lost his balance and fell in the lake.

Nobody reacted, silence dominated.

Then, of course, came the laughter.

"Easy now." Aragorn said, being the only one who gave no more than a chuckle.

Legolas merely gave a raised eyebrow before turning to Arwen who was trying to regain her composure.

"…and I thought princesses were supposed to be standing with grace and wisdom." He muttered.

Arwen gave a raised eyebrow of her own, though lacking their usual coldness due to the laughter evident in her eyes. Legolas rolled his eyes.

"…and look here, a mortal girl laughing with no sound looking like a mad hyena. Oh wait, she always looks like that, right? Well, she is a _mortal_, after all…"

I closed my eyes in an attempt to calm myself from anger, faintly hearing Elladan's calls to prevent Legolas from saying more.

Though some would think that living with Lord Elrond's household is very merry, it is not so. There already were some elves protesting about my stay since I stayed here and even though all elves are wise and mature, there were some that degraded me for being a mortal. These happened years ago and those elves, though unknown why, are now quite nice. The others were kind since I stayed then.

But then, even though I'm already used being called a mortal, it still hurts to hear those words.

"...isn't she making herself too homey here? Really, calling Lady Celebrian mom is really…"

Hurt and anger rushed through my veins. Then, pain shot in my heart, as if it was pricked by a needle. My knees gave away and I slowly sank to the floor, clutching my chest.

Aragorn opened his mouth to protest, but stopped mid-way as Legolas quickly sank in the water.

"Legolas!" Arwen cried.

I opened my eyes and saw the tip of Elladan's feet as he dived. Aragorn jumped into the lake a second after, and Arwen kneeled at the edge of the water, before turning towards me with fear in her eyes.

"What happened?" A person from behind us had said. We both turned to look at him.

"Elrohir!" Arwen shouted as she tried to stand up and ran towards him, shaking as she did so. "Legolas… He… He sank in the lake! It was fast, as if he was pulled from below and… and… Aragorn and Elladan dived to save him."

Elladan slowly turned to look at me, straight in the eye.

"What happened before that?" He asked emotionlessly, still looking at me.

"Legolas opened his rebellious mouth again…" Arwen answered.

Suddenly, the three emerged from the water. Aragorn and Elladan were grabbing Legolas who seemed unconscious. They raised themselves to the ground with the help of Elladan. Aragorn laid Legolas, before turning towards us.

"What should we do?" He asked urgently.

'_CPR, CPR, CPR…'_ I thought, panicking.

"Does anybody know what to do?!" Aragorn asked again, aggravation in his voice.

I jumped in panic and rushed towards him, positioning my arms in his chest.

'_1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3…'_ I counted, pumping. 'Blow!'

I opened his mouth, resisted for a second before placing my lips against his and blew.

I repeated the procedure again and again, and sooner or later, I lost count of the times I did it. The only thing I heard was the beat of my heart, and the faint sound of Arwen's sobs.

_Oh, God… Help me. Help him._

Just as I was about to blow again, Legolas suddenly coughed out the water in his lungs. Relief flooded through my body and I heard Aragorn and the twins give off a sigh of relief. Arwen smiled a small smile of happiness and tears once again flew out of her eyes. As soon as Legolas sat up I grinned and hugged him tightly, but was shoved as soon as he gained his composure and realized it was me.

"What are you doing?!" He asked snidely.

I glared at him, and stood next to Arwen.

"She just saved your life, Legolas. What happened?" Elladan asked.

"Something pulled me by my feet. I don't know the rest."

"Elladan and I dived in to save you. When we were in land, you were unconscious and Ree saved you."

He just nodded.

"How exactly did she save me?" Legolas asked, turning to stare at me.

Arwen and I blushed, and Elladan smirked.

'_CPR.'_ I wrote in Elladan's hand.

"CPR?" He asked.

'_Came from my world. Don't ask, even I can't explain it.' _

He dictated as I wrote.

"And just how do you do this 'CPR'?" Legolas asked.

I just shook my head and turned, as I saw Elladan smirk.

"Let's go back for now. Perhaps Legolas would want to rest after what had just happened."

All nodded and packed up their things.

"Ree rides with me." Elrohir announced harshly and I furrowed my eyebrows at him. He simply ignored it.

: 29th of June, 3009, Sunday afternoon. Halls of Rivendell :

"Reesha?" Lord Elrond called.

I turned to him, giving a questioning look to inquire about what was needed.

"Follow me." He bluntly replied. I gave a nod to answer his command and he turned to walk in a general direction. I followed suit. After a few seconds of walking in silence, he stopped just in front of the Family Room's door. He opened it and we went in. Almost everyone was there, save Elrohir and Gandalf. I spotted Legolas standing on the right side of the room, leaning on the wall. He glared at me and I glared back. I narrowed my eyes at him, before taking the seat in the middle of mom and Elladan.

'_What's happening here?'_

I glanced at everyone in the room and saw Arwen looking at me. I gave her a questioning look, seeking for an answer. She simply shrugged. At that exact moment, Elrohir and Gandalf entered the room.

"I suppose you wonder why we are gathering in this room." Lord Elrond declared as soon as the new-comers had taken their seats. "The main reason is Celebrian."

We all furrowed our eyes at this while Gandalf and mom simply lowered their heads and exhaled.

"You see…" Lord Elrond started again. "Celebrian would be leaving for the Undying Lands.

'_What?! But that would mean that…"_

My eyes widened and I shook my head, disbelieving.

"You mean to say that she would leave us?!" Legolas voiced out, stepping nearer to him. Lord Elrond simply nodded. He turned to mom. "Why?"

Lord Elrond opened his mouth to answer, but mom beat him to it. "I'm just going, Legolas. I'm just going."

'_That can't be! …They're just joking, right?'_

"But you'll never come back!" Arwen exclaimed, butting in.

"I know that, honey." She replied, sadness creeping in her voice, confirming my assumptions.

'_No…'_

"What's the real reason?" Elrohir asked softly. All heads turned to him.

Since mom, Elladan, and Elrohir went back from the 'trip', Elrohir had been quiet, speaking only when needed. Still, his answers were straight to the point and consisted of only one or two sentences. When Elladan and mom were asked for the reason why, both answered that they didn't know.

"I don't feel happy." She answered, before looking straight at me.

'_Does that mean that I'm the reason? Because of what happened back then?'_

My eyes widened more, if it was even possible. I looked at every one in the room, and all were surprised by her answer. I lowered my head.

'_Why...'_

"I'm sorry, but… Reesha, I can't do this anymore. You need to know that-" Mom stopped, as Lord Elrond placed a hand on her shoulder as if to stop her.

'_Why?'_

Pain, guilt, and sadness overwhelmed my heart. I lifted my head to look at mom, and I felt something sliding from my left cheek. I raised my hand to see what it was, and felt something wet.

'_Tears?'_

I stood up, dropping my hand to my side.

"Reesha?"

I ran towards the door, hurt running in my veins.

"Reesha!"

Suddenly, all the fire lighting the lamps flickered, before completely dying. I paused from my tracks.

'_What's going on?'_

I heard Gandalf rising from his chair and whispers started. I shook my head in disbelief and continued running out of the door and into a general direction.

"Reesha! Listen to me! You misunderstood! Ree!" Mom called, her voice shrinking every step that I take. I continued on my way, tears persistent on falling. The other elves looked as I ran, questioning looks on their faces. I ended up standing in front of the entrance door, and I opened it with both hands. I continued to run, leaving the door opened.

As I reached the plains north of the archery fields, a silent sob made its way out of my throat. I slowly stopped running, pants and sobs racking my body.

* * *

A.N.: I'm very sorry for not updating sooner, by the way. My study desk had a pile of projects and assignments, add our periodicals. Mix in my weird dream wherein I was two months old pregnant and that the one whom I am most close to... well, I'll just say that he just lost a great deal of my respect.

Review? It would be most appreciated.


	7. Part 1 of Chapter 7: Making Decisions

A.N.: Finally! Exams are finished, and Cheering Eliminations are now over. I can now write again!

Disclaimer: What, are you going to hurt me more? You know that saying 'I don't own LOTR' hurts me. T-T

/Previously on: "In The Beginning of The End"/

"_Reesha, would you like to go out for a picnic?" _

"_Legolas! Would you please get the mat in Kitty's pouch?"_

"_Easy now."_

"_Legolas… He… He sank in the lake! It was fast, as if he was pulled from below and… and… Aragorn and Elladan dived to save him."_

'_CPR, CPR, CPR…'_

"_What are you doing?!"_

"_Celebrian would be leaving for the Undying Lands."_

"_Reesha! Listen to me!"_

**--**

_Chapter 7: Nine Years After_

--

: March 16, 3018. Archery Fields :

"Ree!" Elladan called, running towards me. "He's getting ready."

I merely nodded, before raising my bow again to practice.

"Ree, could you just lower your bow for a second?!" He sighed, sitting at the space beside me.

I ignored him.

"If not your bow, it's your sword... aren't you pushing yourself to hard?"

He sighed again.

I rolled my eyes and sat, carefully placing my equipment on the side opposite of him. Silence dominated between us, though not awkward.

"You know," He started, still not looking at me. "Twelve years to us is short, but looking at you... It's as if a long time had already passed. Look at you! You're already mature. It's as if three thousand years already passed."

I grinned at him, and looked at the horizon once more. Arwen and I already had this talk just a week ago.

"Also, every time I look at you... Sometimes I feel scared." I turned to him once again, my eyebrows furrowed. "It's as if you'll be gone after a few seconds. Like, one minute you're young and the next minute you're dead because of age. I have to admit that I don't want to lose you."

He turned towards me, and we met each other's eyes.

"I don't want to lose my little sister." We both smiled and he ruffled my hair. I swatted his hand, before taking it.

"_When will Aragorn leave?"_

"Two hours from now, I guess."

I nodded in reply.

Nine years already passed since Mom went to the Grey Lands. Since then, life has been silent. She left without really saying the reason, but Lord Elrond said it's because of the attack of the orcs. Mom left on July and Legolas left five months after, still seething mad at me. Gandalf has been in and out recently. Aragorn is leaving, though I don't know where to. Elrohir continues to ignore me, though I don't know why. My lessons in lifestyle and medicine still continues, but the physical ones ended a year ago.

I stood up and shooed him away, readying my bow once again.

'_No matter what happens, I'll go after him. That I promise.'  
_

: March 17, 2011. UST's Lover's Lane, Philippines :

"It's so hot!" I exclaimed, wiping the sweat off my forehead.

"Of course it's hot! What do you expect on a Sunday evening?" Claudia said, before gulping on her Pepsi.

I looked at her incredulously. "...For the heat to lessen."

"It's the start of summer..."

I merely nodded. "...But it's not this hot the past years."

"Green house effect plus global warming equals forty degrees Celsius even at night in the Philippines. Good thing that we're used to this kind of weather. At least we don't have to study anymore."

"Yeah, we're free from the death grips of the professors." Both of us giggled. "Ah, it's as if we just graduated yesterday."

I raised an eyebrow. "We did graduate yesterday."

She laughed. "I just wanted to hear that again. You know... cherish that taste of freedom."

"Yeah, right." I replied sarcastically, before sighing. "I at least hope that this would lighten up a bit." I said, tapping the guitar strapped at my back.

"Who asked you to bring your guitar anyways?"

"No one."

"Then don't complain."

I pinched her.

"Ow! Oh, what's the date today?"

"March 17." I answered, fingering my necklace. I took a glance at my watch. "It's 7:30. I better get back to our house, before Ron starts ripping the couch in hunger. See yah."

"Ron? You mean, Ron the hottie?" She asked at my retreating back.

"Ron the dog, not the boy-next-door." I explained, before waving at her.

"Bye Layla!" I heard her shout among the buzzing of the crowd.

As I was waiting for the walk sign to light up, I saw a woman with a familiar face smiling widely at me on the other side of the street... and not just any ordinary woman. My eyes widened in realization.

'_That smile... I would recognize that smile _anywhere_.'_

The woman turned, walking away.

"WAIT!" I shouted, running after her. '_That's what she should've looked like if she didn't...'_

The next thing I know was two bright lights coming towards me and the sound of a car horn, before falling on the ground, hearing gasps and shouts.

"CALL AN AMBULANCE!"One man shouted in the distance.

I tried to stand up, but to no avail. My muscles decided to sleep when I most needed it. How annoying...

My vision started to blacken, and the last thing I saw was my blood on the ground.

* * *

A.N.: gasp What do you think of Ree's last thought?


	8. Part 2 of Chapter 7: Hope

A.N.: Part two of Chapter 7 is now ready. I'm very sorry to you waiting guys out there. I've been busy with my life and school that I can't even write anymore. This chapter is really short, so I will post the next chapter soon enough. I hope this would be enough for you to be able to forgive me.

/Previously on: "In The Beginning of The End"/

'_No matter what happens, I'll go after him. That I promise.'_

'_That smile... I would recognize that smile anywhere.'_

"_CALL AN AMBULANCE!"_

**--**

_Part 2, Chapter 7: Nine Years After_

--

: March 17, 3018. Archery Fields :

-Reesha's POV-

"Go Kitty... Run!" I mouthed at her, before slapping her neck lightly to make her run as I've taught her. She started galloping madly. I looked back at Rivendell, giving it one last look, before staring again at the road before me.

: March 18, 3018. Somewhere out there :

Layla De La Cruz groaned in pain. Every muscle in her body started straining as she tried to sit up, so she simply contented herself in lying down. _Heh,_ she thought. _It's as if I got hit by a car or something_.

_**Wait.**_

_I did get hit by a car._

She instantly sat up; eyes wide, remembering her muscles and pounding head. Grunting in pain and cursing silently beneath her breath, she started to massage her temple in an attempt to release some of the pain.

Standing up with the help of a nearby tree, she looked at her surroundings. _What the hell?!_

_Where the hell am I? _

It's kinda surprising really, but none the less annoying. Manila is nowhere near a forest such as this, and she sure as hell knows that this isn't Luzon anymore. _It would be kinda weird if the people who surrounded me after I got hit by a car would go up to a mountainous place and leave me there, when I very well know that someone shouted to call an ambulance. Besides, that would be pretty stupid._ She thought, examining the height of the trees. She sure as hell didn't transfer to this country so that she would be left alone in a forest.

But then, she asked herself: _Am I really still in the Philippines?_

_Don't think the impossible, Layla_. She thought to herself. Still, an annoying little voice nagged at her: _Everything's possible in this world._

She rolled her eyes, keeping to her position whilst sitting down. If someone did bring her here, they ought to come back and not let her starve on her own. After all, it was their stupid idea of a joke, right? That person, or those people, would definitely not let her get hurt.

Silence prevailed and only the soft churning of the leaves gave her some amusement. Though, if you really know Layla De Guzman, she sure wasn't amused by it despite her love for nature. Also, she was the type that was easily bored to death.

"This joke isn't funny and entertaining anymore!" She shouted in hope that her capturers would finally show themselves and laugh at her. She would accept any type of scrutiny right now, just so she could have a warm, bubbly bath and afterwards relax in her bed while finishing Pride and Prejudice for the umpteenth time as she pets Ron beside her.

Her eyes widened in realization as she still wasn't able to feed Ron. _The poor mutt_, she thought to herself, before running a hand through her hair and covering her face with her hands._ I'll have to buy a new couch again._

"Come on, you jokers! This isn't funny anymore, and my dog will starve to death if you keep this up!" She shouted once more, frustration evident in her voice.

Silence continues and the only answer she got was an owl's call. She sighed. _Well, if they won't reveal themselves to me, then I'll have to find them. Better yet, leave them in this forest and let them fend for themselves._

She stood up before walking in a straight path in hope to find civilization, or even just a road.

It was a few hours later that she reluctantly believed that she isn't anywhere near Manila, since never did she find a cemented road before her. It was years ago in high school when she joined the Girl Scout's Open Camp in the mountains and they went there via bus, so she was sure that one was bound to meet a cemented road in a few minutes.

That's why the unanswerable question kept nagging at her: _Where was she?_

She sighed. No way in hell would she agree to sleep in this forest, no matter how much her feet and thighs were killing her or how much her stomach kept grumbling at her. She looked around and saw a tall tree with large veins, in which she sat upon to rest. It was at that time that she realized that, other than her now aching feet and still hungry stomach, she was perfectly healthy. No signs of her stupid decision of following the ghost of an old friend that resulted to a collision with a gigantic car. Even her head felt better now; no signs of her major migraine that always resulted to a day-long rest before she got hit and moved to this silent forest.

She looked at the sun. _I'll have to deal with this later, unless I would like the sun to hide itself before I even get to my place._

* * *

A.N.: There are a lot of grammar mistakes in this chapter, since I can't think edit it right now. Does anyone know where I could find a good beta? I couldn't beta my own works to save my life. I'm still getting the hang of writing in third person, so forgive me if it doesn't sound like me at all. Also, I would edit the previous chapters when I reach chapter 10 in hopes that it would flow more naturally, and to rethink my decisions about this fiction. God Bless to all of you, and I would look forward to a review.


	9. Bree

A.N.: As I've promised, here is chapter 8. I am kinda sick today, so please bear with me. I changed some things in the previous chapters, like the twins are the only people who could read Reesha's 'palm-writing'. If you have the time, you could read the previous chapters again. Still looking for a beta.

/Previously on: "In The Beginning of The End"/

"_Go Kitty... Run!"_

"_Come on, you jokers! This isn't funny anymore, and my dog will starve to death if you keep this up!"_

**--**

_Chapter 8: Bree_

--

: March 19, 3018. Somewhere in Nowhere :

Layla sighed in pain. The sun already went down a few hours ago and Layla began to feel restlessness and fear when the thought of being in an entirely different place finally dawned hard on her. Of course, thoughts of being in another place were lingering in her mind, but she really didn't believe it… until hours after hours of walking in one direction didn't help her at all.

'_What if I end up being a guest of 'I shouldn't be alive' or something? …what if I die?'_ she thought, before groaning. _'I'm still too young for this. God, help me. I wouldn't want to sleep in this forest without even eating something!'_ Her feet already ached a lot, the pain reaching to her thighs. Even though she was exhausted a lot and _pretty_ hungry at the moment, thinking of depressing thoughts certainly isn't what one should think when in this kind of situation, not adding the fact that she was completely _alone_.

In no way at all would she think of Ron right now. Destroy her apartment if he must in anger and hunger; just let her have a proper place to sleep… and clothes. She sniffed herself a bit and pinched her nose a moment later. _'Ugh, I need a bath.'_

Her stomach once again rumbled and she silently cursed the people responsible for this under her breath. Her eyes started to get droopy and her mouth felt instantly dry, drier than it already was before. Exhaustion, thirst, and hunger finally caught up with her body… and she pleaded once more to the God whom her mom deeply believed.

Instantly, as if God answered her, an un-cemented road and brick wall greeted her before she blackened out once again, though this time by exhaustion.

Reesha sighed in irritation. She and Kitty stopped by a near lake to take a rest after a whole day of riding, and unceremoniously fell asleep beside a tree. Kitty, meanwhile, sat beside her and let Reesha use her body as a pillow. She woke up as the sun was setting, and even though she certainly had a peaceful sleep, she wanted to reach the nearest town located in the west.

She was determined to catch up with Aragorn, but her hopes were soon crushed since she wasted a lot of time with that stupid mistake of sleeping. _'I should better go back to Rivendell then. No point in continuing if I would just be alone.'_ She sighed once again. Returning to Rivendell isn't really a good idea once you think of what you'll expect there… especially if you left without saying goodbye, and returning at the evening when the trip becomes futile. She cringed at the thought. _'Perhaps spending at least a small trip and a week's worth of vacation at Bree wouldn't hurt, right?'  
_

: March 25, 3018. Border of Bree :

As the two reached the border of Bree, Reesha pulled on the reins and Kitty slowed down to a mere strut. The sun was just beginning to rise, and she could faintly hear the workings of the people in their destined place.

It had been a week now, a week of venturing in the deep forest without anything to eat rather than Lembas bread which she 'took' from the kitchens. All of her necessities could be found strapped on Kitty's straddle, her backpack which she brought with her from her world. If it was not for this bag, she could've believed that her life on Earth was just a mere dream.

Reesha saw the entrance of the town, which was blocked by a wooden gate which had a small door in its side. She jumped to the ground, still holding Kitty's reins as she knocked on the door. The door opened, and an old man came into view. "What be your business here, lass?" He asked.

She tapped her throat, signalling she was mute. The old man observed her from head to toe, as if evaluating if she was a nuisance to the town or not. A short moment after, he nodded. "Make sure not to brew trouble, young lass." He warned, before closing the door and opening the gate. Reesha pulled on Kitty's reins, heading for the _Prancing Pony_, an inn which Gandalf once mentioned about.

Being around in Rivendell for almost a decade did bring a lot of change. Nobody told her that, while the elves practiced hygiene and cleanliness, humans were the opposite. Were humans in Earth also like this during the Renaissance period? Everyone around were mostly tall males, looking as if they hadn't taken a bath for almost a week. She pinched her nose for a moment, before seeing the head sign of the Prancing Pony. At the front of the inn was another inn, which she decided to stay in. Really now, she didn't go there just to be found again.

She tied Kitty's reins in a pole, before further hiding her head with the use of her hood. She entered the inn, and observed that there were only a small number of people in the bar, and even a smaller number in the 'reception', if it could be called that. After a small while, the old man in the reception finally took notice of her. "What would I be able to assist you with, young lass?" He asked in a kind, though business-like voice. She tapped her throat once again, before signalling for quill and a piece of parchment. The old man's eyes widened in surprise as he figured that the young woman in front of him was mute, before hurriedly looking for an ink bottle, quill, and parchment. "Why would a woman, young lass who's mute no less, travel around on 'er own? Are ye one of 'em rangers?" He stated as he handed the necessary items.

She merely smiled in response, before writing her request for a single room and a stable for Kitty. The old man discussed with her the details before excusing himself to take Kitty to the stables, but not before Reesha warned him about the stubborn horse. "I could manage it," he told her, before going out of the inn. She was to receive the keys to her room a short while, after the previously occupied room was cleaned and presentable. She took of her hood.

The old man came back after a short while, and as he did so, a young woman wearing a ragged dress went down the stairs. Reesha followed her with her eyes. _'She seems familiar...'_

The young woman turned to the receptionist, handing the set of keys. Just as she was to turn around, she met Reesha's eyes.

"Ree?" She asked, a bit surprised. Reesha herself was surprised as she still couldn't remember who the woman was.

"It is you!" She exclaimed, going over the counter to hug me fiercely. "Reesha, we thought you died... _I_ thought you died! You were gone for so long! Why... How...?" She whispered, but felt the woman beneath her stiff. Layla creased her brows at this, before releasing and taking a step backwards from the unresponsive girl. She frowned, realizing her mistake. "I'm sorry." She paused. "I thought you were –"

She was cut off by a fierce hug from the woman in front of her, which she returned after the shock. Tears went down her face as the feelings that she felt when her mother told her of Ree's disappearance years ago returned.

The old man, once more, was caught in surprise. He found Layla in the border of Bree not a week ago. As he was walking, he thought he saw a dead woman – rumours of weird folk had been running around these days – but found her only unconscious. He brought her to his inn and took care of her, and the next day she woke up. He had asked her how she came upon the border, and she told her tale. The next day however, she told him that she didn't know of the place at all. He accepted her as a waitress for his bar, as she hasn't the place to stay. When she asked him where she exactly was, at that moment he wondered if the girl has amnesia.

"_Bree! You are in Bree, a place where travellers and rangers frequently stay. Situated at the west of Mirkwood." He told her, handing the girl a glass of water as she sat up from the bed._

"_Mirkwood?" She chuckled. "I sure do think that this is not the time kid around, sir. You sure are a Lord of the Rings fan."_

_The old man raised an eyebrow in response. "I am no fan of what you say, but yes I said Mirkwood. Do you not know of the places here? Mirkwood, the realm of the Wood Elves. Do you really not know?"_

"_Who wouldn't know? It's where Legolas the blondie came from! There are millions of fan girls screaming 'Legolas, oh you're so sexy!' and 'Oh, Orlando Bloom, I LOVE YOU!!'. Who wouldn't-"_

"_SHH!!" He warned, covering her mouth with his palm. "Why do you speak such vile things about the Elvenprince! You should know that there are Wood Elves that stop by here at times, and if they hear you… I don't want my business to stop and be cold!"_

_She looked at him with astonished eyes- shock being the most prominent in them. He put down his hand, and looked at her still. "You mean-" she started. "You mean, we're in MIDDLE EARTH?!"_

_Now it was his time to be surprised. "What's surprising about that?"_

_She stared back blankly, and quite suddenly, laughed. "AHA! You got me there! You really made me believe in that one!" She continued laughing, and as it died down, said, "Well, won't you laugh? You're just like a teacher of mine; always cracking up jokes, but never laughs nor smiles at it."_

"…_what was I joking about?"_

_She stared blankly at him again, before sighing. "Drop the act, I already laughed."_

_Silence._

" _Ah… then I guess I have to find out on my own."_

…and that was the last conversation he had with her about the land.

"Oldie." Layla said, using the new nickname she had given to the keep. "Can I have a break for a moment? I mean, it's not like there are dozens of men coming to get drunk here right now."

He just nodded, going back to his post. Layla, meanwhile, dragged Reesha to the corner of the dining room. "You know, it's funny here." Layla said. "All the people has gone loka and keep saying that we're in Middle Earth. I mean, Lord of the Rings fanatic much!"

Reesha, in reply, raised a brow.

"Why are the people here always raise their eyebrows in reply?! At least answer in a sentence, please."

Reesha, still, wasn't talking. _Why?_, she wondered. That was when Ree tapped her throat.

"Eh? Do you have sore throat?" Layla asked in concern.

Ree shook her head, before tapping her throat again and made mouth motions.

Layla gave her a bewildered look, and in agitation, Reesha grabbed the nearest quill and parchment she could find and wrote, _"I can't speak! I'm mute!"_

"EH?!" Layla exclaimed, standing at her seat while looking at her in surprise. "How?"

"_Ever since I came to this world. Really, we are in Middle-Earth."_

"No way. Not you too. I mean, I doubt you even heard of Lord of the Rings before you went missing! You weren't actually the type to read… unless the book is also published here."

"_No, really… We are in Middle Earth. What is Lord of the Rings anyway?"_

"No way. No way. No way, no way, no way! There is no way this could be Middle Earth. Have you even heard of a person named Frodo Baggins?"

Reesha shook her head.

"Legolas-Legolas?"

Amusement was in her eyes, and she nodded.

"You know him?!"

She nodded once more.

"Oh _sayang_, so the voyage has now ended." Layla sighed, sitting once again.

"_Voyage?"_

"You know, the fellowship of the Ring, the Two Towers, and the return of the oh-great-king Elessar?"

Reesha shook her head. _'Elessar… where have I heard that before?'_

'_Oh, great! So it hasn't happened yet! I think it wouldn't hurt to try and enter the fellowship, would it?'_ Layla grinned at the thought. Most likely she doesn't know that the key's in front of her.

"_You sure have changed."_ Reesha wrote to break the silence.

"Not likely. But then, who wouldn't get crazy, thinking that she died, and then thought she was kidnapped, but then found herself in the forest thinking of her dog destroying her apartment in hunger, in which she was too, and then collapsed near the border of Bree, which, oh-so-ironic, part of MIDDLE-EARTH?"

Reesha's mouth formed an 'o'.

"Yes. Oh."

* * *

Umm… I hope they aren't much out of character. I haven't written in a long time, so I'm kinda rusty. Forgive that… and also my late update. :D

Note:

Sayang (Saa-yang) is a Filipino term, which when translated to English means 'too bad'.

Just to clarify unless you didn't get it. When Layla talked about Legolas, she was asking Reesha if she knew his name, not personally. Oh, add the fact that nine years after meant it's 3018, not 3017. Another mistake of mine! So sorry…


End file.
